In a manner known per se, the display element is generally tilted downward while being secured to a base resting directly on the ground. However, generally, such counter displays are fairly bulky and it is thus necessary to reserve an area on the ground that is relatively large in order to accommodate them. Furthermore, this area on the ground has to be perfectly flat to prevent said counter display or, more precisely, its base, being in unstable positions.
An object of the present invention is, in particular, to palliate the abovementioned drawbacks.